Luna creciente
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Son pocos los años desde que las puertas fueron abiertas. El país habla de tolerancia y paz, pero no todos piensan igual. En una época de cambios los sentimientos brotaron como dos rojas camelias ocultándose entre la nieve, sin desear ser vistas.
1. Camelia de nieve

_Amores prohibidos... Supongo que otra cosa muy diferente sería si este reto hubiera llegado meses antes. Ahora que he usado las ideas más generales sobre "lo prohibido" y sumado con lo tabú, tuve que pensar mucho para intentar ser original: ultranacionalismo y racismo en un Japón que acababa de abrir sus puertas al exterior. _

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y, la hermosa canción que da título al fic, a Kurousa-P.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>

**Camelia de nieve**

_2,998 palabras_

La bandera japonesa ondeaba en cada una de las casas y edificios de madera. El viento gélido cortaba la piel y hacía temblar en medio de una calle deshabitada. La seda de su _komon _y las diferentes capas que consistían su ropa no era lo suficientemente gruesas para cubrirse de las bajas temperaturas.

Era invierno y la nieve lo tapizaba todo.

Sango comenzó a creer que había sido una mala idea el haber salido a esas horas, y no sólo porque en esos momentos resultaba muy peligroso. Pero ella había olvidado —otra vez— el abanico en su paseo habitual, y no deseaba que le repitieran lo distraída que se había vuelto recientemente. Miró hacia el camino que le quedaba y, al notar que ya sólo le faltaba poco, continuó con su trayecto, aferrándose al objeto recuperado.

En el momento en que solamente debía pasar una casa, el sonido de sus sandalias contra el suelo se detuvo.

Había escuchado sonidos anormales.

No es que «anormales» se tratara de esos _youkai _que vivían en las historias de Kaede-jichan y decían comerse a los desobedientes. Claro que no. En realidad se trataban de sonidos, una voz humana. Pero sus palabras eran diferentes a las que conocía. Sonaban muy graves. _Redondas. _Jamás había escuchado algo así.

Sango comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con pasos lentos y sólo observando el muro alto que la separaba de la respuesta, recorriéndolo. Estaba totalmente abstraída por el descubrimiento. Además, parecía que las palabras extrañas eran respondidas por alguien que sí las comprendía.

Sus dedos fríos aún sentían la aspereza de la roca. Pero la textura cambió, para volverse más lisa: una pequeña puerta de madera, tal vez usada por el servicio. Y estaba abierta. Habiendo esas oportunidades ante ella, ¿qué debía pensar?

Se le ocurrió husmear, aunque eso no era lo correcto. Quizá era eso lo que había estado pidiendo hacía tiempo: algo que le hiciera sentir pertenencia, que no estaba vacía. O sola.

_O sólo es una puerta abierta, _se regañó mentalmente. A pesar de eso, dejó que su cabeza entrara y observara.

Bajo el techo enorme, un hombre llamaba a alguien que se encontraba lejos de él. Desde esa distancia Sango no podía notar gran cosa de ese ser, además de una espalda ancha inclinada. Parecía hacer algo entre la nieve acumulada en ese amplio jardín seco.

Ella quería conocer el rostro de esa persona. Y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando pareció voltear hacia su dirección.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo y ella cayó directamente hacia el frío blanco.

Solamente cuando pudo salir de entre la nieve, los sonidos que se escuchaban difusos adquirieron más nitidez. Aunque de todas formas no era como si entendiera. Sólo imaginó que el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a ella le pedía irse.

—Yo... Perdonen —dijo, sin saber si también para él existía una barrera con el lenguaje. Sin haber respuesta, se levantó rápidamente. Y se mareó por esa acción, comenzó a buscar su abanico. Pero no lo encontró en el suelo.

Estaba en las manos del ser desconocido.

_¿Qué era...? _

—Gracias —volvió a hablar, quizá inútilmente. Después levantó el rostro para ver a aquél a quien quería conocer.

Era joven, mucho. Como lo había notado antes, su cabello negro era un tanto largo pues estaba tocando ligeramente sus hombros. De piel era clara y ojos... ¿Cómo es que alguien podía tener un color así? Sólo existía una respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de ello, y a pesar del gesto amable en su rostro, Sango retrocedió hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la calle. Después aceleró y fue directo al que era su verdadero destino donde ya la estaban buscando.

Kaede, la sirvienta más antigua del lugar y quien estaba encargada de su cuidado, fue hacia ella: —Sango-sama, ¿qué estaba haciendo tan tarde afuera? —le preguntó, con mirada severa.

—Dejé esto —y levantó al objeto que había originado todo.

La anciana pareció suspirar, cansada: —Vamos, pase ahora o se congelará —Sango hizo lo que le pidió y sólo volteó hacia atrás para observar cómo dos sirvientes cerraban la amplia puerta, alejándola del exterior.

Por fin se encontró en la seguridad y calidez de su hogar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —Sango le preguntó a la nada, al vapor del agua mientras se bañaba. Porque a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar que conocía tan bien, no se libraba de la verdad.

Porque ella había visto esos ojos antes.

Después de que el país decidiera hacer que de nuevo _existiera el mundo_ y que el gobierno se diera cuenta de que debían de hacerse grandes cambios para prosperar y que una parte de ellos no se encontraban en el territorio; llegaron las ilusiones, la crisis, los descontentos y movimientos. También los extranjeros.

Sango, quien en ese momento era sólo una niña pequeña, había escuchado cómo la gente hablaba de quienes eran sólo unos intrusos y deseaban lo que no les pertenecía. Codiciosos y con pensamientos que no eran iguales a los suyos. Sólo deseando hacer de Japón lo que ellos quisieran, aprovechándose de la inexperiencia del joven heredero que amenazaba con volverse emperador pronto.

Pero, y a pesar de que la gente hablaba, ninguno de ellos los había visto. Bien podían asegurar que tenían piel verde y manos palmeadas sin que nadie pudiera negarlo. Los extranjeros sólo iban a lugares más importantes. Sin embargo, todo debe cambiar.

Ellos aparecieron una mañana sin avisar y comenzaron a instalarse en la casa que le pertenecía a los Tsujitani. Pero el único portador de ese nombre había muerto, así que no existía nadie que pudiera evitar lo que ocurría.

Y, como era de esperarse, las personas no habían visto con buenos ojos a aquellos extranjeros.

Se reunieron frente a la residencia para protestar, pero sólo fueron ignorados. Sango estaba ahí y no para hablar sobre lo que no debía cambiar, sino para ver a los _extraños_. Para su inocente mente eran muy similares a ellos. Aún las pocas personas que no tenían los mismos rasgos —eran occidentes—, sí contaban con cabello oscuro —y la cantidad exacta de miembros, por supuesto.

—Pero casi todos parecen japoneses —se le ocurrió decir en el lugar y momento menos indicado.

—¿Qué estás ciega, niña? ¡Míralos bien! —una mujer gritó, con el rostro enrojecido del enojo e intolerancia. Era el mismo color que se extendía en todos los observadores—. Pueden parecerse _un poco_, pero que no te engañen: son coreanos.

Ella no preguntó qué había de malo en eso —tiempo después averiguaría sobre los conflictos en los que ambos países habían participado y los temores de Japón por lo desconocido. Y no fue porque tuviera miedo, sino porque algo más robó la atención de todos: un carro jalado por una persona se acercaba y los residentes no deseados se alinearon para recibir a quien llegaba.

Con seguridad, era alguien importante para ellos. Tal vez el líder.

O tal vez sólo un niño con ropa extraña. Una vestimenta que sólo podía ser occidental.

Su rostro decía que aún estaba cursando su etapa de infancia —el final—, pero su estatura resultaba considerablemente alta. Y era asiático, aunque esos ojos tuvieran un color imposible: el azul.

Finalmente se adentraron para no salir. Al menos no en unos años —cuando muchos se fueron— por lo que pensó que se había quedado deshabitado. Nunca imaginó que el niño jamás se hubiera ido. ¿Cómo es que no se enteró de ello a pesar de la cercanía?

—¿Quiénes son los que viven atrás de nosotros? —Sango le preguntó a la sirvienta que llegaba para dejar su cena, anunciando su presencia con el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose. Sólo después de que ella dejara de cepillarse el largo cabello castaño y volteara a verla, encontró en su cara con pecas un gesto confuso.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—Pregunté sobre los habitantes de la casa de atrás —repitió. No lo dejaría hasta tener una respuesta.

—Pero ahí no hay nadie —la joven le respondió, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—No es así, yo misma escuché personas hablando y... —ella se detuvo, comprendiendo todo. Aquí había una gran mentira que muchos sostenían por una razón desconocida—. Kaede-jichan, explícame qué pasa —le pidió a la mujer que había aparecido.

Con un gesto, la anciana le indicó a la más joven que se retirara y, después de poner la bandeja frente a Sango, respondió: —Son extranjeros.

—Sí, eso es evidente —sonó molesta, casi petulante. Pero sabía que tenía todo el derecho de sentirse de esa forma—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué nadie me lo dijo. Parece que era la única que no lo sabía.

—Sango —dijo su nombre, sin honoríficos, haciendo que la conversación se tornara seria—. Tú eres una persona que piensa en los demás, y es maravillosos. Pero también te preocupas con gran facilidad. No queremos que te distraigas con asuntos como esos, menos ahora. ¿Comprendes?

Lastimosamente lo hacía: —Sí.

—Entonces come. Es muy tarde y debes dormir. Mañana tienes lecciones —incapaz de decir más, Sango tuvo que resignarse. Siempre tenía que hacerlo.

Ella tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Su padre estaba lejos, supervisando aduanas e incluso las líneas de ferrocarril que serían creadas. Después de que los antiguos señores feudales dejaran de existir, eso fue en lo que se convirtió.

A Sango le parecía que lo que hacía era más que favorable e incluso interesante —observar cómo el país comenzaba a moverse. Pero siempre existía alguien recordándole que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella sería miembro de una corte, o incluso una princesa. _Princesa de muchas, _pensaba. ¿Qué tenía de emocionante eso? Sólo romántico, claro. Las grandes historias de palacios y valientes samurai se habían quedado atrás, junto con la era _Bakumatsu_.

La vela que iluminaba sus habitaciones fue apagada.

...

No esperó a que el sol saliera para poder salir. El jardín seguía siendo blanco y marrón, ningún color adicional. Y otra vez se sintió decepcionado. Pronto terminaría el invierno y aún no estaban. Pero, y a pesar de los días, aún no se rendía.

Aunque, al parecer, era el único quien aún no se cansaba: —Señor —una de las sirvientas lo llamó, preocupada—. Se va a resfriar si sigue así. Y su mano...

Fue interrumpida: —Mi mano está bien, sólo un poco adolorida por el frío —dijo, sin necesidad de verla. Sólo tocó el vendaje con la mano izquierda.

—Eso no está bien. Entre y arreglaremos eso con agua caliente —insistió.

—No creo que el agua ayude mucho —ahora él era quien sonaba cansado, incluso la miraba fijamente—. Además, aquí estoy bien —aquí siempre estaba seguro. Encerrado, a decir verdad.

Y con una sonrisa falsa logró su cometido. _Como siempre. _

Rutinaria, cansada, agobiante. Así era su vida. ¿Qué no había una puerta por dónde salir?

—Bien, no pensé que fuera tan literal —mencionó asombrado al percatarse que la puerta del jardín era abierta. No recordaba que fuera el día en que traían provisiones.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó para averiguar, y así se dio cuenta de la identidad del intruso. Ella quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida por ser descubierta. También avergonzada.

—La espía —mencionó espontáneamente.

—Yo no soy una espía —le respondió, con un gesto molesto.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué haces aquí? —hizo su pregunta, comenzando a caminar para que ella lo siguiera.

—Yo vivo ahí —contestó, señalando a la construcción antigua que se encontraba adelante de ellos. Aunque él ya sabía eso.

—¿Y bien?

—Solamente deseaba pasar a saludar a mis vecinos y rendirles mis respetos —él se detuvo, volteando a verla.

—Un poco tarde, me parece —más de seis años de retraso, para ser exactos.

—A mi favor está que extrañamente me ocultaron su existencia. _Un descuido tal vez _—aunque quisiera ocultarlo, no pudo dejar un tono de ironía y molestia. Pero agitó su cabeza, como si dejara todo a un lado—. Yo soy Kuwashima Sango —se presentó, haciendo una reverencia.

Entonces la imitó: —Baek Mi Reuk.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo, un tanto alarmada. Parecía incapaz de recordar la pronunciación de un nombre como ese, mucho menos la forma de escribirlo.

—Lo siento. Sólo dime Miroku.

—Miroku... —esperaba escuchar un apellido, pero no lo hubo. Aun así no se desanimó y continuó hablando—: Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma —él sonrió ante esa observación.

—Es porque soy japonés.

—¿En serio? —estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por eso.

—Al menos la mitad —explicó—. Mi padre lo era —Su padre. Un hombre que de alguna forma había salido del país. Y como si eso fuera poco, había tenido un hijo con una extranjera.

Sus ojos cataños se iluminaron: —Eso significa...

Y acabó con sus sospechas: —Soy un _nikkei —_un «mestizo». La prueba de lo que no se debía.

—¿Tsujitani era tu padre? —Sango dijo de forma repentina. Miroku abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo lista que era—. Es que, por lo poco que recuerdo de él, son parecidos —agregó, haciendo girar su cabello castaño. De alguna forma, se había transformado de una joven aventurera a una niña.

—Así es —asintió. Era una verdad incambiable. A pesar de lo poco que lo había conocido y que varias veces creyó que ni siquiera lo estimaba.

Sango pareció darse cuenta de que no le gustaba mucho hablar de ello, pues cambió la conversación: —¿Qué estabas viendo el otro día?

—A una joven que nos estaba espiando. Debiste verla —ella frunció el ceño y él sonrió. Se había percatado del placer que le producía molestarla—. Las camelias —terminó por decir la verdad. Después hizo una señal con la cabeza para que viera la tierra.

—Yo no las veo.

—Ese es el problema. Las planté desde hace mucho y no han salido. Me preocupa que se congelaran —eso significaba que una de las pocas cosas que hizo por sí mismo había fallado.

—Debo irme. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí —Sango dijo de repente, después de observar el sol que salía oficialmente. Hasta ese momento Miroku se percató de que ella sólo portaba su ropa de dormir—. Fue un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, Sango —el gesto de la muchacha era de sorpresa por la ausencia de honoríficos, pero a él le gustaba así.

—¿Qué hacía ella aquí? —Mushin hizo la pregunta hasta que él se encontró adentro, con sus deberes. Estaba molesto al ver que Sango había regresado. A pesar de ser japonés, era desconfiado con sus compatrioras. Aún los creía demasiado orgullosos—. Debemos poner más seguridad.

—O al menos cerrar la puerta —propuso, cambiando la hoja del libro que sostenía. El gesto del hombre fue divertido, mas la razón de su sonrisa fue el recuerdo de la muchacha de personalidad diferente.

Aunque al día siguiente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pues la puerta que parecía estar descompuesta fue reparada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esperaba volver a verla.

Miroku fue hacia ella y la abrió, pero nadie esperaba detrás. Sin embargo, sí había un jarrón con unas camelias rojas. Aún contaban con sus raíces y un poco de tierra, así que podrían ser sembradas de nuevo sin muchacha parecía saber lo que hacía.

O tal vez no.

_Sango, _la nombró mentalmente. En verdad parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente. Estaba demasiado protegida.

...

Sólo quería ser amable, eso era todo. Cada vez que se dirigía a su paseo o la compra de víveres, ella lo saludaba. No usaba palabras, claro. Procurando que nadie la viera, ella tomaba una bola de nieve y la arrojaba lo suficientemente alto para que cruzara el muro. Y él le respondía.

A excepción de una vez en la que la nieve fue sustituida por papel.

_«Esta noche abriré la puerta, por si te interesa saludar de verdad»_.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces.

—Estás aquí —estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Así es —respondió, orgullosa. Se había asegurado de que nadie la viera.

—¿No le temes a los extranjeros? —sacó de repente, sonado como si fuera una broma. Aunque comprendió que no lo era para él—. Somos peligrosos, malvados incluso. Creo que hasta robamos almas y lindas doncellas.

—No creo que hicieras algo así.

—¿En verdad? —la forma _extraña _en que la miró la hizo reconsiderar sus palabras. Pero, aun así, confiaba en él sin conocerlo realmente. Ese debía ser un problema.

—Además, si eso fuera cierto, tú eres mitad japonés —agregó, ignorando que con eso él cambiaría de expresión.

—Sólo por sangre. He vivido más en otros lugares que aquí.

—¿Cuáles? —si se veía emocionada era porque lo estaba. Saber sobre el otro mundo le resultaba exitante.

—Crecí en Corea. Pero después fui a Londres —respondió, pareciendo nuevamente despreocupado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de ahí? —otra vez sintió que hizo la pregunta equivocada.

—Mi madre murió.

—Perdón —se disculpó sinceramente—. Mi madre también murió —Miroku asintió, sabiendo lo que significaba.

Dejando el dolor a un lado, él habló: —No creo ser japonés si ni siquiera he visto el florecimiento de los cerezos.

—¿Jamás? —él negó con la cabeza para después preguntarle cómo era—. No puedo ponerlo en palabras. Necesitarías verlo tú mismo.

—Algún día, tal vez —cuando lo dijo... En verdad no parecía creerlo realmente. ¿Acaso se iba quedar ahí por siempre?

—Este año debes verlo —propuso. No. Lo demandó—: Lo harás.

—¿Cómo?

—Veré la forma de hacerlo —eso era una promesa y, cuando comenzaba a irse, deseó que él se diera cuenta—: Hablaba en serio —mencionó, ambos en la calle, en la mitad de los mundos.

—Lo sé —respondió, seriamente y mirándola a los ojos—. Y eso me preocupa —acto seguido, tomó su mano izquierda con la suya. Sus dedos largos estaban tocando la zona que siempre era cubierta por sus mangas. Se sintió descubierta, cálida. Estaba viva sólo hasta que besó sus nudillos.

¿Esto era lo que ambos querían, lo que buscaban?

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna nadie se percató del inicio de lo considerado _«indebido»_.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les esté gustando porque tuve que documentarme para evitar tantas inconsistencias e inexactitudes. Y que, claro, les parezca los suficientemente prohibido. <em>

_NOTAS: _

_-Era Bakumatsu: la última con el sistema de señores feudales. Anterior a la Meiji, que es donde se desarrolla esta historia. _

_-La religión budista llegó a Japón gracias a Corea, por eso supongo (o es lo que mi gusto por las mezclas raciales quiere suponer) que Miroku debe tener al menos un poco de sangre coreana. _

_-Mi Reuk: en coreano, Miroku. _

_Loops Magpe._


	2. Deshielo de primavera

**Capítulo 2:**

**Deshielo de primavera**

_3057 palabras_

_«Rezaré por el futuro», _había dicho. Y no mentía. Tan sólo era que su oración estaba inclinada a lo contrario que ellos pensaban. Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, así que terminaron por aceptar que saliera sola al templo. Aunque con un plazo de tiempo.

_Por favor, haz que todo salga bien, _pidió, manteniendo las manos juntas. _También dame una respuesta sobre lo que ocurre adentro. No me gusta estar vacía, pero aún temo estas emociones._

Después de orar, encontró barriendo a la persona que buscaba, vestida con su inconfundible ropa de sacerdotisa.

—¡Sango-chan! —se acercó rápidamente hacia ella—. No te he visto en días, ¿has estado ocupada? —sí, si se refería a ocupada pensando en un extranjero con quien estaba formando algo parecido a una amistad. Una que no debía ser descubierta.

—El clima ha estado muy frío —fue su respuesta.

—¿Es en serio? —Kagome, con sus observadores ojos marrones, pareció detectar algo.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?

—Porque para mí este día es más gélido que otros. Además, a ti no te suele detener eso —su amiga era muy buena leyéndola. No por ello se conocían desde que Sango llegó a ese lugar. Cuando se topó con una niña pequeña y sonriente vestida de rojo y blanco.

Por eso supo que era mejor no posponerlo más: —Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó y Sango observó los árboles del alrededor, con la corteza rugosa y ramas delgadas parecían estar secos. Sin embargo, ahí habían brotes esperando salir.

—Hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla —no era sólo porque había dado su palabra, sino porque quería hacerlo.

Viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole como la primera vez, respondió: —Pues aquí estoy.

—Y también quisiera pedirte prestado a Inuyasha —sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho, pero en verdad necesitaba de ambos.

—Debe ser algo importante.

—Lo es —y después, tuvo que contarle su plan.

Las reacciones de Kagome fueron de sorpresa, alarma y análisis, para cambiar a asentimientos y un gesto parecido a una sonrisa secreta. Sango no sabía qué estaba en su mente, pero supuso que no tenía que preocuparse si su amiga continuó aceptando ayudarle. Una parte de su peso se fue.

Porque si se ocultaban era porque la gente no querría verlos.

Sango lo tuvo más presente cuando se encontró frente a su casa, ahí donde escuchó una conversación: —No sé para qué les piden tantas cosas a los extranjeros —dijo uno de los dos hombres que abrían las puertas.

—Sólo desean que seamos dependientes —contestó el otro, de acuerdo con su compañero. Al notar su presencia, hicieron una reverencia y ella sólo pasó, ignorándolos. Se encontró molesta, como si estuviera involucrada.

Y el tema no quería quedarse a un lado. Ni siquiera los susurros que creían no ser escuchados respetaban su hora de estudio donde, irónicamente, se le educaba sobre el exterior y lo que debía saber una _dama inteligente _en esta época de progreso.

No pudo contenerse más: —Muchos conocimientos llegaron a nosotros gracias a Corea —mencionó, sin ver a los responsables o escuchar muy bien qué decían. De todas formas, sabía de qué extranjeros hablaban tan libremente ahora que ella ya conocía su existencia.

—Y después las guerras —su comentario fue respondido por su profesor—. Sango-sama, debería dejar todas esas ideas —claro, porque Inglaterra y Francia estaban bien, pero no uno de los adversarios.

—¿Porque me preocupo mucho? ¿O porque soy muy influenciable? —miró al hombre directamente a los ojos, de una forma no muy educada. Él no supo qué responder. En lugar de eso, puso una expresión _preocupante_—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No debemos darle este tipo de noticias, Sango-sama —esquivó su pregunta.

—No importa. Debo saber lo que ocurre para estar bien informada, ¿verdad? —y, de alguna forma, logró que él se resignara. En cambio, Sango comenzó a cambiar de parecer sobre su necesidad de saber. Porque terminó pidiéndole al profesor que se retirara. No se sintió bien.

Su corazón latía desbocado y sus ojos ardían.

Algunos extranjeros habían sido asesinados en la costa.

...

Esa noche debió de congelarse, pero fue todo lo contrario. La nieve dejó de ser esplendorosa para transformarse en simple agua. Podía sentirse mal ante eso, mas no lo hacía. Además, el agua nutría las camelias.

Esa noche parecía tan pacífica a pesar de las noticias —rojas como las flores—, por lo que cerró los ojos, transportándose.

Nada podía durar mucho: —¡Señor! —pronto la paz se convirtió en alboroto. Unos pasos contra la madera se escucharon detrás de él. No pudo evitar voltear y sorprenderse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, así?

Sango se detuvo cuando lo observó, sentado y viendo el jardín, como siempre. Acto seguido, corrió hacia él: —¡Miroku! —sus brazos lo rodeaban su cabeza que se encontraba presionada contra su pecho. Los latidos iban rápido—. Estás bien.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas por las ropas de dormir. Otra vez había escapado, aunque terminó entrando por la puerta principal. Sí que no le importaban los obstáculos.

—Escuché... —trató de decirlo, inútilmente. Sólo apretó más fuerte—. Y dijiste que algunas veces salías. Estaba preocupada —sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. _Que estaba preocupada..._

—Señor —un guardia apareció. Miroku hizo un movimiento con la mano, haciendo que se retirara.

Y, a pesar de la intromisión, Sango no se separó: —A mí no me molesta, pero... —intentó mostrarle _la situación _en la que se encontraban. Ella se retiró bruscamente, con un sonrojo en el rostro.

—Sueles tener comentarios tan _impropios _—expresó, intentando un gesto molesto.

—Así es —ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Pudo seguir con el tema, explotarlo, pero se percató de algo. Miroku tomó su mano izquierda—. Tu dedo.

—Me corté —respondió con pena ante su índice vendado—. Estaba un poco _distraída _—él agitó la cabeza, examinando sin encontrar algo grave—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano? —Sango por fin hizo la pregunta obligada. La esperaba, pero no en ese momento—. Perdón, no debí preguntar.

—No te preocupes. Quiero que lo sepas —entonces, cuando Sango se encontró sentada a su lado, la historia comenzó. Una donde un niño pequeño que vivía en Corea se topó con un hombre desconocido, uno con ira en sus ojos y un arma en la mano.

Su padre tenía una buena fachada, pero algunos sabían lo que hacía. Y ese hombre era uno de ellos. También uno que salió mal librado, uno que buscaba venganza. El filo del cuchillo estaba preparado para cortar la mano de quien no dejaba de moverse y llorar.

Hubo un acto rápido y él fue retirado, mas no lo suficientemente rápido.

—Y atravesó completamente —expresó, removiendo la venda y mostrando la cicatriz. Dolor, rigidez y comprensión fueron las secuelas.

Sango respiró fuertemente: —Por eso estás aquí, así —él asintió. Existían quienes sabían sobre su sangre Tsujitani y querían tomar el papel del hombre del arma.

—Son muy paranoicos —agregó—. Trabajo tomando decisiones, firmando y escribiendo papeles. Es aburrido —porque, a pesar de los riesgos, quería salir. No deseaba más jaulas tontas.

—Tenía un hermano menor. Bueno, lo tengo —Sango comenzó con su propia historia sin que él lo pidiera—. No vive con nosotros desde hace años. Él tiene _problemas _con la mente. Era un niño tímido y lindo, pero un día Kohaku, simplemente... parecía como si quisiera matar a todos —miró hacia arriba, lejos—. Ahora está donde pueden ayudarle.

Entonces, aventurado, comentó: —Eso ya lo sabía —los ojos marrones estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo?

—Somos vecinos, después de todo. Yo lo escuché —los gritos eran algo que no se podían olvida fácilmente. Tampoco la mirada de una muchacha que no quería que su pequeño hermano se fuera—. ¿Aún continúas con tu idea? —cambió la conversación, llevándola a otro punto importante.

—Sí —respondió, mirándolo decidida.

—Supongo que no puedo disuadirte para que la olvides —sabía lo suficiente sobre ella como para conocer su incapacidad para rendirse.

La respuesta evidente llegó: —Es demasiado tarde. Todo está hecho. Sólo prepárate —y terminó su mensaje con una sonrisa brillante que lo desequilibró.

Antes no decía tener temor por lo que pasara, pero ahora no era así. ¿Qué cambió que no quería perder?

...

Abril había llegado y, con él, el _Isakura-gari_. Todas las personas de todas las edades se dirigían al templo para observar el baile de los pétalos de cerezo. Todos menos Sango.

Cuando le preguntaron la razón, ella sólo respondió que planeaba ir más tarde con Kagome. Nadie encontró algo sospechoso ni mucho menos se negaron. La sacerdotisa era conocida por todos y «peligrosa» no la describía. Ni siquiera prohibieron el que saliera cuando el sol se ponía. Tal vez la tranquilidad de la primavera los había llenado.

Sango esperó en el mismo lugar la aparición de alguien que no llegaba. Sus nervios iban en aumento, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y se topó con alguien vestido... era casi una réplica exacta, pero más grande del _traje _—ese era su nombre— con que lo vio por primera vez.

—¿Por qué estás...?

—Si voy a romper la ley, que sea con estilo —respondió, tratando de sonar calmado. No lo estaba—. Su brazo, por favor —Sango obedeció.

—Si alguien te ve... No quiero imaginarlo.

—Te sorprendería saber que muchos están comenzando a usar ropa extranjera —sí, pero en la capital. Dejando eso a un lado, comenzaron a caminar. Además, una sombrilla de madera los cubría por si la noche no cumplía con su trabajo.

Sin ninguna complicación, pudieron llegar rápidamente a su destino. Dos seres lejanos se acercaron.

—Ella es mi amiga, Higurashi Kagome —Sango presentó a su amiga. Ambos hicieron una inclinación—. Y él es Inuyasha —señaló hacia un alto muchacho con una yukata mal arreglada y un ceño fruncido.

—Síganme —la sacerdotisa les indicó el camino, junto con el silencioso joven.

—¿Por qué tiene el cabello tan largo? —Miroku preguntó cuando ninguno de los otros pudieran escucharlos.

—Es un _onnagata _—ella dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Él no lo creyó así. Que Inuyasha era uno de esos hombres que, en el teatro, tenían los papeles de mujeres. Imposible.

—No puedo creerlo —él era atractivo, cierto, pero no lograba unir ambas identidades.

—Aunque no lo parezca, él es muy bueno.

—No sé si creer en tus palabras.

—Pues hazlo —Kagome tomó la palabra, evidenciando que los habían escuchado—. Inuyasha es muy bueno. Y muy hermoso cuando actúa.

—_Kagome _—el mencionado trató de regañarla.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que lo diga? Es la verdad. Con o sin maquillaje —Inuyasha aumentó el paso, realmente avergonzado.

Tras subir los largos escalones y adentrarse al templo, los árboles fueron visibles. Era un espectáculo hipnotizante.

—Pueden quedarse aquí cuanto quieran. Cuidaremos que nadie venga —la joven sacerdotisa sonrió, señalándoles una pagoda vieja en la que podrían admirar mejor el espectáculo—. Vamos Inuyasha.

—Sí —asintió—. Sólo no hagan cosas sucias —el comentario los tomó desprevenidos.

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome gritó.

—Sólo decía —ambos terminaron alejándose, cubriéndose con la sombrilla. Sus brazos entrelazados.

Miroku no pudo evitar preguntar: —¿Ellos están relacionados de una forma? —la conversación se trasladó hacia la pagoda.

—Inuyasha llegó aquí cuando era pequeño. No tenía a nadie, así que han estado juntos por mucho tiempo —aún lo recordaba. Tan desconfiado—. Aunque si te refieres al aspecto romántico, diría que sí. No me sorprendería si algo pasara —eso era lo que esperaba—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es hermoso —no mintió. Era un delicado baile, cautivante por su sencillez. Tan puro y natural.

La belleza y perfección aún en la muerte.

Sango volteó a observarlo cuando escuchó su voz grave hablando en otro idioma. Ese el que llamó su atención días atrás. Ella preguntó qué era y él dijo que era un poema.

—Enséñame a decirlo —lo tomó desprevenido. No imaginaba qué sentiría al decirlo ella misma. Sin embargo, su boca no parecía cooperar.

—No. Es más grave —Miroku la corrigió por enésima vez. Intentó de nuevo, mas vio la sonrisa burlona y supo que aún no lo lograba. Dijo la palabra otra vez, incluso se inclinó hacia adelante. Él también.

Pero para besarla.

No lo había planeado, sólo vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

—Miroku —dijo, abriendo los ojos lentamente—. ¿Cómo murió tu madre? —otra cosa inesperada.

—Enfermó —respondió, sin entender aún. Sango miró hacia el paisaje.

—La mía también. Pero no su cuerpo, sino su mente —cerró los ojos fuertemente—. Si ella lo tenía, si Kohaku también, probablemente yo... —no terminó, pero no fue necesario hacerlo—. A veces me siento vacía y sola.

—No creo que sea por eso —Miroku tomó su barbilla, forzándola a verlo—. Eres _especial_, pero no de forma negativa. Y la mayor parte del tiempo eres muy cuerda.

—Es verdad —su comentario la hizo sonreír—. Aunque no debería fiarme de una persona con comentarios impropios.

—E ideas y pensamientos impropios —él agregó, ilustrándolo con otro robo de labios que Sango respondió. Las manos se deslizaron hasta que llegaron al _obi_, y una sensación extraña lo alertó—. ¿Qué es esto? —ella sacó de su escondite una navaja pequeña.

—Defensa —respondió rápidamente, incluso moviéndola con gran habilidad—. Dicen que hay muchos peligros afuera.

Afortunadamente, él tomó esa respuesta de la mejor forma: —Espero no ser uno.

—No uno malo —la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta.

—Un peligro bueno —sonrió—. Tiene sus beneficios —nuevamente se encontraron unidos. Sin embargo, era un beso diferente. Sango estuvo a punto de reír pensando que alguien sería devorado al final—. Te ríes. ¿Debería sentirme mal? —ella negó con la cabeza.

Labios, manos. Había leído sobre ello. Pero leer no era lo mismo que sentirlo. Había energía y sensaciones nuevas, una fiebre extraña. Desconocía qué pasaba, como tampoco qué pasaría. Incluso su espalda se sentía caliente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Sango, ¿me detengo? —Miroku preguntó ante su distracción.

—¡No! —todo menos eso—. Es que no sé... —no le gustaba sólo sentir y no actuar. Sería _injusto._

—Aún hace frío —él se detuvo abruptamente, separándose. Así se dieron cuenta que había terminado en medio de Sango y el muro de madera. Hubo un breve parpadeo de realismo.

—Yo siento calor —se apresuró a responder. Quería más calor y no preocuparse. Ya se había preocupado mucho.

Por eso el gesto de respuesta le agradó tanto: —Que sea un empate —lentamente, y a la vez muy rápido, sólo hubo el kimono interior de Sango y los pantalones de Miroku. La tela que quedaba se convertía en una segunda piel, tal vez era porque la verdadera estaba muy sensible. Sólo un toque podía marear. Y habían muchos.

Tantas cosquillas en el cuello que hacían despertar a una perezosa parte de su cuerpo que no creía que existía. Por eso su boca liberó un sonido agudo que llamó a otros con cada tacto de los labios y lengua.

—Siéntate sobre mí —con voz roca, le ordenó. Sango obedeció, sabiendo que era mejor confiar en él. Entonces sintió _algo_ bajo ella—. Bien —jadeó—. Ahora mírame.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —sólo lo dijo, sin pensarlo.

—Es un sentimiento mutuo —a pesar de que era un cumplido, no dejó la seriedad que acababa de tomar—. Ahora necesito una respuesta importante ante un evento importante. ¿Sabes que lo es, verdad?

—Sí —respondió frente a frente, sintiendo su aliento cálido. Todo era cálido—. _«__Sólo con la persona apropiada__»_—recitó lo que le habían enseñado. _Moral_. Ante tal respuesta, Miroku pareció perder algo, quizá la seguridad de que él era esa persona. Sin embargo, Sango comenzó a luchar contra el amarre de su tela—. Ayúdame —le pidió ante sus dedos temblorosos. El brillo regresó a los bellos ojos azules.

Con ayuda, pronto la tela se abrió.

Sango sintió que no podría estar más roja. Estaba viéndola desnuda. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo, temiendo perderse alguna de sus reacciones. Miroku respiraba agitadamente y, después, la mano derecha la recorrió ligeramente. El vendaje fue suficiente para acelerar su respiración.

Si todo eso hacía un sólo toque... ella se arriesgó para hacer lo mismo. Supo que hacía algo bueno cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca.

—Levántate un poco —otra vez obedeció. Entonces hubo movimiento en la entrepierna de Miroku. Por más que quisiera, no se atrevió a observar—. Ahora...

—_¡Ah! _—la estaba tocado, en _ese lugar_. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Después, algo duro y suave sustituyó los dedos. Sólo esperando su momento.

—Despacio —le pidió. Ella tenía la decisión. A penas unos días, sólo unas historias. ¿Era suficiente?

Lo era.

Lentamente Miroku entraba el ella. Dolía, cierto, pero sabía que era necesario, precioso. Ya no estaba vacía.

—¿Estás bien? —ella respondió con la cabeza. Había un intruso dentro y se estaba acostumbrando.

Miroku puso sus manos en su cadera, moviéndose. Mientras tanto, ella tomaba sus hombros para evitar caer. Jamás pensó sentir algo así. La velocidad era su perdición y paraíso. Roces y sonidos de naturaleza carnal, no había consciencia en todo eso.

Se abrazaban hasta resultar doloroso, como si desearan fusionarse. Juntos por siempre, ¿verdad?

Hubo un tirón en el vientre y después una explosión. No fue la única, pues pronto sintió algo cálido dentro. Cuando regresaron a la realidad, las respiraciones eran más evidentes, fuertes.

_Qué vergonzoso._

Sango veía la madera. Miroku veía las gotas rosadas cayendo. No había error en eso.

...

Miroku caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Aún estaba muy oscuro, así que ignoraba la hora. Sólo unos minutos antes Sango y él se habían separado y ya se sentía extraño.

—Ahí está —su tutor en verdad parecía molesto—. ¿En qué pensabas? Creímos que estabas muerto.

—Sango... —con sólo decir su nombre, Mushin suspiró—. Quiero que sea mi esposa —eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Perdón. Me equivoqué en la elección de palabras: _debo casarme con ella _—recalcó lo último haciendo evidente su _falta. _Y debía ser responsable ante ello.

—No puede ser. ¿Por qué siempre actúas sin decirme? —Miroku hundió sus hombros y se sumergió en el bello recuerdo.

El análisis traía pensamientos de todo tipo.

Y, cuando inevitablemente a Sango llegaron los pensamientos de un engaño, la puerta corrediza de la habitación fue abierta y volteó hacia donde el rostro sonriente de Miroku la saludaba.

* * *

><p><em>Inu como onnagata, sí, se me cruzaron los cables. ¡Pero es que el contraste sería tan encantador! En cuanto al lemon... mi primer intento de lemon. Prefiero que ustedes lo juzguen. Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor si me explayaba más, pero no tengo todo el tiempo suficiente TToTT.<em>

_NOTAS:_

_-Isakura-gari: La contemplación de la flor de cerezo._

_Loops Magpe._


	3. Un modesto deseo

**Capítulo 3: **_  
><em>**Un modesto deseo**_  
>3650 palabras<em>

Tras aparecer precipitadamente y, a pesar de traer consigo una propuesta demasiado aventurada y en la que no podía asegurarse nada, ella parecía estar demasiado de acuerdo con la idea —sus ojos marrones brillaban y no podía parar de sonreír. Un aspecto que logró poner dentro de su mente el pensamiento de que no se equivocaban con lo que hacían.

Sin embargo, parecían ser las únicas personas que le agradaban sus acciones: —No dejaremos que se la lleve. Es un secuestro —comentó una de las personas del servicio, una de las tantas que se estaba interponiendo en la salida. No podían permitir que su _señorita _fuera raptada por un extranjero. Eso sería demasiado escandaloso.

—No si yo quiero irme —la que tenía el papel de damisela en peligro habló. Sonaba demasiado tranquila. Miroku deseó sentirse de esa forma y no sólo fingir seriedad. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser precipitado.

—Sango-sama... —una anciana pronunció su nombre como si no deseara que se fuera, pero de una forma distinta: no porque sin ella ya no habría a nadie a quien proteger o por lo que las personas dirían, sino por una estima verdadera.

Ella se percató de eso e hizo una profunda reverencia: —Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, por preocuparse. Los aprecio en verdad —habló, aún manteniéndose de esa forma—. Todos significan mucho para mí. Pero supongo que es momento de que yo haga sola las cosas y decida por mí misma —su rostro se mostró de nuevo cuando se levantó.

Decidida, agradecida y hasta suplicante. Sólo un mensaje sin palabras fue capaz de hacerles un camino para que pudieran salir. Era algo agradable de ver, al menos eso creyó Miroku. Al menos hasta que una de las sirvientas —una mujer de mediana edad— se acercó a él y lo bofeteó. Fue más el sonido que el golpe. Además, pudo observar cómo la agresora movía el rostro, con un gesto que expresaba todo menos repudio.

Aun así, con todo y mejilla sonrojada, se encontraron afuera. Y, de una forma similar, fue recibida en una casa diferente.

Él mismo se encargó de que las personas tuvieran un trato preferencial con ella y así hacerla sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, Sango observó cómo, día tras día y poco a poco, el lugar que significó su hogar se iba quedando vacío. Claramente parecía sentirse un tanto culpable por ello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba. Y ella asentía. Su mirada solía verse nostálgica, pero esa no era la actitud que mostraba todo el tiempo.

En los pocos días que comenzaron a vivir juntos siempre había algo qué comentar sobre ella. Como cuando intentaba aprender coreano e inglés al mismo tiempo y, al hablar con las personas que atendían la casa, mezclaba ambos. Nunca se estaba aburrido por mucho tiempo si se le tenía cerca.

Ese día no fue la excepción: —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras hacía su _trabajo _y uno de los empleados tocó, solicitando hablar con él.

—Sango-sama —después de una mañana muy tranquila, ya era algo que esperaba—. Estaba jugando con un cuchillo —bien, eso no era muy esperado.

—¿Y se cortó? —preguntó, sin sonar realmente preocupada. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era muy confiable—. ¿Cortó a alguien?

—¡No! —el hombre se alarmó ante un escenario así. Después cambió para tener una apariencia de sorpresa y confusión—. Es sólo que... ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? —Miroku sonrió. ¿Estaba mal sentirse orgulloso porque tu prometida tuviera una gran destreza con las armas? Porque eso era lo que sentía.

Esa muchacha que poco tiempo después apareció: —Hola —lo saludó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó los papeles a un lado y le dio toda su atención: —Escuché sobre tu hazaña del día —le sonrió ampliamente, casi de forma burlona. Sango pareció suspirar.

Sólo después de encontrarse a su lado, le respondió: —Estaba ayudando en la cocina y me dijeron que no tenía por qué hacerlo. _«Tampoco usar algo tan peligroso» _—citó, cansada, las palabras que seguramente le habían dicho—. Así que sólo quise comprobarles que podía hacerlo. Aunque supongo que los juegos de puntería estaban de más —mencionó, dándose cuenta tal vez demasiado tarde.

Miroku, imaginando la escena y el rostro que muchos habrían puesto, no pudo evitar sucumbir a la risa. Debió estar ahí para verlo él mismo, quizá incluso se hubiera propuesto voluntario para participar con alguna manzana en su cabeza, justo como en los circos. Eso le resultó aún más gracioso, por lo que las carcajadas aumentaron. Algunas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, así que creyó que nada podría detenerlo.

Al menos hasta que el dolor de su palma derecha se hizo presente, seguramente por haber sujetado tan fuerte la pluma. Así que la soltó, pareciendo más alarmante de lo que era.

Por esa razón, Sango se alertó un poco: —¿Te duele?

—Sólo un poco. No te preocupes —pero a pesar de su comentario ella sostuvo su mano, deshaciendo sus vendajes con delicadeza.

—Debo hacerlo —fueron sus palabras, para después pasar sus dedos blancos sobre la palma herida—. Voy a ser tu esposa —y tras encontrar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Entonces, sus labios tocaron la cicatriz.

Su corazón comenzó a aumentar el pulso con sólo ese tacto.

—Actos inmorales a la vista —expresó, sonriendo a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo. Guardar la calma y controlarse. Así como lo había hecho estos días. Por más que deseara repetir lo ocurrido _«__la noche de los cerezos__», _sabía que eso no era lo más _indicado. _No debía obligarla.

—Esto no es inmoral —la mirada molesta de Sango apareció.

—Claro, pero puede atraer actos que se consideran inmorales —explicó, sonando como si fuera algún especialista o profesor.

—Como la _última vez _—ella dijo, regresando al sonrojo. Sin embargo, pareció no sentirse tan avergonzada como hubiera creído. Incluso se llenó de valor para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Su mente comenzó a jugarle mal, así que sólo pudo decir muy poco: —Exactamente.

—Actuamos muy rápido, ¿verdad? —Sango se movió un poco para ver su rostro. Las telas del _komon _se movieron sobre él.

—Así es —asintió, sin saber realmente lo que deseaba decir. De todas formas, se encontraban demasiado cerca como para que su mensaje se escuchara como hubiera deseado.

—Pero... —ella se detuvo, dejando todo en silencio. Acto seguido se levantó. Miroku la imitó.

—¿Pero qué? —a pesar de su cuestionamiento, no respondió. Entonces supo que habría que utilizar un medio diferente (y quizá no tan limpio) para hacer que la verdad saliera a la luz. Él era muy curioso con todo lo que hablara sobre ella.

La mano de Miroku la tomó de la cintura para después deslizarse hasta el final de la espalda, acariciando. Sango saltó ante tal acción, teniendo incluso el repentino impulso de golpearlo. Pero se suprimió. La calidez que comenzó a brotar era tan agradable.

—¿Tu mano ya no duele? —comentó con voz entrecortada. Después de todo, esa era la que estaba usando para, sí, cometer un acto inmoral.

—No —él respondió, sonriendo ampliamente—. Mi prometida es muy amable y habilidosa —su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante y pronto sus labios se encontraron, extrañándose después de tan poco tiempo de no haberse tocado. De repente Miroku se preguntó por qué había decidido hacer tal cosa tan tonta, si entre más cerca que estuviera con ella, mejor se encontraba.

Y, al parecer, era algo mutuo, pues Sango se aferró a él, a su cuerpo. Por eso le costó mucho el separarse. Ella era realmente fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa? —sus ojos marrones parecían querer buscar qué estaba mal en todo eso. Jamás lo encontraría, ya que no había nada malo.

—Tengo que respirar, al menos un poco —el bonito rostro intentó parecer molesto, pero sólo logró verse un tanto apenado por su actitud tan efusiva. Ambos se habían sorprendido por sus acciones.

Sin embargo, las manos siguieron moviéndose. Pronto el _obi _se fue, y las capas fueron abiertas, despejando un camino de piel pálida.

—Qué encantador —las palabras eran poderosas, y esas lograron que el rubor se extendiera, colonizando nuevos territorios.

—_¡Ah! _—Sango se sorprendió al notar unos labios en las zonas que sólo habían sido tocadas levemente, sin tener tanta atención. Cada uno de sus pechos era mimado, incluso parte de su vientre.

Le gustaba los diversos gestos que el rostro de Sango ponía, pero se temía que no tenían todo el tiempo que deseaban —pronto habría algún sirviente apareciendo, mencionando que la hora de la cena había llegado. El que alguien los interrumpiera era lo menos que deseaba.

Ella pronto se encontró inclinada, con sus manos sobre el escritorio. Vaya, y él que no imaginó que esa cosa hubiera llegado desde Europa sólo para presenciar eso. Bueno, era mejor que el uso que él le daba normalmente.

—Ten cuidado —Miroku le pidió, colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cadera.

—Sí —respondió entre respiraciones agitadas. Ambos respiraban de esa forma al advertir lo que iba a ocurrir. La primera vez predominó la curiosidad y un poco de temor, pero al saber lo que consistía realmente y las sensaciones implicadas, la paciencia no tenía nada qué ver ahí.

—¿Te das cuenta de que nos conocemos desde hace tan poco? —se le ocurrió decir, viendo hacia el pasado y el ahora. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

—Sí —dijo de nuevo ese monosílabo.

—Y, aun así... —continuó hablando sin saber por qué. Gracias a Dios, Sango pareció cansarse de lo que evitaba que ambos estuvieran juntos.

—¿Podemos discutir eso después? —le pidió, viéndolo con sus ojos marrones que de repente parecían negros. Sus pupilas eran enormes.

—Perdón. Fui tan desconsiderado —entonces, habiéndose pospuesto la conversación, se sumergió lentamente. Sango mordió su labio, suprimiendo su gemido lo más que pudo. Había gente afuera—. ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió, haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera. Miroku lo hizo a un lado, dejando a la espalda desnuda. Era tan tersa. ¿Cómo es que le podía gustar tanto algo, alguien?

_Amor, _pensó. _Algo extraño y envolvente. _

Acto seguido, besó su espalda y dio paso a las sensaciones. Todo era tan cálido, agradable y daba _cosquillas_. Del tipo que te hacía temblar y apretar los ojos, borrar todo lo que no fueran esas dos personas, esos dos cuerpos juntos, moviéndose en un ritmo que aceleraba.

Irresistible, natural, hipnotizante.

La espalda de Sango se inclinó más hacia abajo, incluso sus brazos delgados parecieron ceder en cualquier minuto. Temiendo que algo malo ocurriera, usó su brazo izquierdo para sujetarla fuertemente. No pareció molestarle a su futura esposa, pues su voz subió un poco más de volumen. Él también pudo darse cuenta de una capa ligera de sudor que los bañaba.

Sólo un cambio pequeño de posición y se hacía más intenso. Sólo porque se encontró más adentro.

El roce era cada vez más significativo y provocaba más ecos en todas partes. Él mismo tenía que morder sus labios para luchar contra la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, concentrándose gota a gota y... Dos tipos diferentes de voces se mezclaron, como si fueran una sola, como sus dueños.

La acumulación fue demasiada y terminó por derramarse, con violencia.

Miroku tuvo cuidado de no caer sobre ella. Inclusive se hizo con la poca energía que le quedaba para, tras intentar respirar normalmente, hacerse con su silla y sentarse en ella. Hacer que Sango se sentara sobre sus piernas, como inocentemente lo había hecho hacía minutos atrás, ignorando lo que ocurriría.

Su corazón se escuchaba en sus oídos, así que la única cosa que le hizo notar que Sango se encontraba de la misma forma que él fue su pecho que subía y bajaba. Su mejilla sonrosada se aplastaba contra su pecho. Miroku no sabía cuándo sus ropas se habían movido tanto.

—Ahora que nadie niegue que debemos casarnos —con los ojos cerrados, ella sonrió. Después mostró sus ojos marrones y, con su mano temblorosa, tocó su mejilla. Sango se rio de repente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me manché de tinta —le mostró los dedos de su mano, los que estaban ennegrecidos. Seguramente con el movimiento se había derramado el frasco—. Y te manché a ti. Perdón —él negó con la cabeza, tratando de verse estricto, pero terminó sonriendo.

No había forma de que no funcionaran estando juntos.

...

Desde el momento en que se encontró frente a ellos, se dio cuenta de que salir no sería algo sencillo. Había salido de una jaula, para adentrarse a otra.

—¿A dónde va, señora? —uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta le preguntaron. Le decían _«señora» _en tres idiomas, como si sólo en uno no fuera desconcertante. Aún no estaban casados. Aunque bien despertar a su lado podría significar un matrimonio en otros lugares.

Para ella significaba más calidez y paz.

—Al templo —respondió, incluso sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez algo demasiado.

—Iremos con usted —otro respondió. Entonces, su plan de verse segura no había funcionado.

—No es necesario —insistió. Y, como último recurso, metió unos dedos dentro de su _obi _y mostró que no estaba desprotegida. Ambos hombres sonrieron ante el recuerdo del día anterior, donde incluso les pidió prestada una de sus espadas para demostrar sus habilidades.

_«Esta época es peligrosa. Todos debes aprender a defenderse, sin importar su edad o género», _su padre le había dicho cuando era pequeña. Su padre...

—Entones protéjanos usted. Queremos ir a orar —Sango no pudo negarse, aún sabiendo que ellos no eran seguidores de esa religión. De todas formas, no era como si hubiera tenido muchas esperanzas de lograr su cometido. Sabía muy bien sobre sus órdenes de cuidar a Miroku, ¿por qué ella sería la diferencia?

—Es ella —escuchó entre los susurros de la gente mientras caminaba. Trató de hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y continuó con su recorrido.

Sin embargo, los mensajes a voz baja no se iban: —Dicen que la raptó sólo para tener hijos oficialmente japoneses, y de esa forma no puedan echarlo.

—La verdad es que quiere el dinero de su familia —la molestia de Sango iba en aumento—. Después de todo, ella debe ser la única heredera al ocurrir _lo de su hermano _—¿Qué? Que Miroku pensara hacer algo así... eso era muy bajo. Además impensable. Podría apostar que él tenía mucho más dinero que ella.

—Sea como sea, pobrecilla.

—_Pobrecilla _—la voz de una mujer pareció incrédula en cuanto a su inocencia—. No se ve tan indispuesta o pidiéndonos ayuda.

—Supongo que no está bien mentalmente —Sango se detuvo, deteniendo con su acción a las voces. Tal vez pensaban que se iba a defender con gritos, o golpes. Porque, claro, _ella debía estar loca _por haber aceptado ser la prometida de un extranjero.

_No les des el placer, _se recordó.

Uno de sus acompañantes la llamó, refiriéndose a ella en su idioma natal. Entonces Sango, derecha y con semblante de orgullo, dio una respuesta sencilla y corta, en ese mismo lenguaje. También sonrió.

Sí, que dijeran que ahora era una extranjera.

Después, continuó caminando.

—Así que vas a casarte con él —Kagome le dijo, cuando al fin se encontró dentro del templo. No vino a orar, sino a buscar consejos de quien sí pudiera hablarle.

—Así es —asintió. En la habitación de madera debía sentirse más segura al encontrarse con personas conocidas y apreciadas, pero había algo que la ponía nerviosa.

—Pero no te ves tan convencida —como siempre, su amiga se percató de que algo más le sucedía.

—Yo... escucho los susurros —terminó por decir. Una mirada llena de empatía la animó a seguir—. Siempre hay alguien que habla. Sabía que esto no era fácil, pero nunca imaginé la amplitud de todo.

—No pensé que fueras una de las tontas personas que se preocupa de la opinión de los demás, Sango —Inuyasha, quien trataba de cepillar su cabello, volteó a verla. Su mirada era molesta.

—Pero a mí no me interesa lo que se diga de mí —ella respondió—. Me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a él. No me gusta que me vean como la víctima y a Miroku como el malvado que se aprovechó de mí —¿Qué pasaría cuando las amenazas se hicieran realidad?

—¿Crees que él es estúpido? —Inuyasha continuó hablando, pero viendo hacia otra dirección. Ahora buscaba en la mesa algunas cosas que iba a necesitar esa noche. Hoy había función.

—¿Qué?

—Que si crees que Miroku es estúpido —repitió.

—No —era una de las personas más listas que conocía.

—Él debió saber muy bien lo que ocurriría si te hablaba, te dejaba entrar, si... _intimaban_ —a pesar de que trató de sonar lo más _moderado _posible, no evitó que los sonrojos aparecieran en el rostro de todos—. Miroku aceptó las consecuencias y si lo amas deberías apoyar sus decisiones. Es evidente.

_Algo evidente. _

—Gracias, Inuyasha —le agradeció realmente. Después se levantó. Era momento de partir, así que se despidió. Entonces, partió.

—A veces sueles decir las cosas más adecuadas —Kagome fue hacia Inuyasha para ayudarle a cepillar su cabello largo.

—Yo digo lo que pienso —mencionó, viendo hacia el frente—. No debería importar lo que cree la gente.

—Pero desafortunadamente lo hace —ambas personas se reflejaron en el espejo.

...

Sango iba más rápido, corría. Incluso los dos hombres que la acompañaban tenían que aumentar el paso. Se sorprendieron cuando se detuvo inesperadamente, tanto que tropezó, a punto de caer. Estaban a unos pasos de la casa Tsujitani, pero ella no veía ese sitio, sino hacia el lugar donde había vivido por muchos años. Donde una persona conocida se encontraba.

—Padre —lo nombró. El hombre, volteó a verla. No se había equivocado.

No se veía diferente a como lo recordaba —serio, difícil de leer, pero confiable. Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él le pidió un último recorrido alrededor de su antigua casa que no pudo negar.

¿Qué le diría después de haber hecho algo así sin preguntarle? ¿Qué tipo de percepción tenía de su hija que se mostró rebelde? Sin saber qué esperar, Sango mantuvo la vista hacia abajo. No fuera que con sólo ver su rostro descubriera todo —_todo_— lo que había hecho en su ausencia. Que había probado cosas que nadie le enseñó. ¿Quién podría explicarle correctamente los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones involucradas? Nadie.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —dijo de repente, viendo hacia adelante y continuando con su recorrido.

—Sí —estaba segura—. Por primera vez creo... sé que tengo un lugar —que no estaba vacía—. Perdón. No planeé que fuera de esta forma.

—Nunca es así.

—También siento que los estoy abandonando —ante esas palabras, su padre se detuvo.

—Tú ya no tienes esa responsabilidad, Sango. Ya has hecho tu elección y no deberías arrepentirse de eso.

...

Ya era de noche y no la encontraba. Sabía que estaba ahí porque muchos dijeron que habían visto. Estaba de más preocuparse, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Si le hubiera pasado algo malo... Puso esos pensamientos a un lado, siguiendo con la búsqueda.

Entró a la habitación en la que desde hacía poco ya no dormía solo. También estaba vacía. Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que escuchó un ruido dentro del amplio armario occidental que debía encontrarse un tanto vacío. A menos que...

—¿Sango? —abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona desaparecida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pienso —le respondió el ser sentado con las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho.

—Es un lugar un poco anormal para eso —expresó. Pero a pesar de haberlo dicho, la acompañó dentro de su anormal escondite, haciéndose un lado junto a ella.

—Cuando era niña y necesitaba pensar, me escondía en un lugar así —respondió. No hubo necesidad de preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba analizar, pues lo dijo—: Temo que las ideas tontas terminen dañándonos.

_Ah. _Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran esas cuestiones que no se podían dejar simplemente a un lado. Realidades que los seguían muy de cerca.

—No hay un problema verdadero —no en ellos, en su relación—. Sólo digamos que es cuestión del lugar —de las personas que vivían en un pueblo donde hablar eran unas de las cosas que sacaba a las personas de su aburrimiento o los problemas diarios.

—Entonces, ¿qué lugar sería el mejor en este caso? —Sango lo preguntó por hacerlo, no porque creyera que hubiera un lugar mágico donde ambos podrían vivir felices para siempre. Era lo suficientemente madura como para saber que eso no existía.

Aun así, Miroku respondió: —Tokio —la seguridad con que lo dijo le hizo ver que existía algo más que una especulación.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —aún en la oscuridad del armario pudo ver cómo asentía.

—Era una propuesta de meses atrás. Además, Mushin dice que _«es más seguro» _—dio una carcajada breve—. Tal vez incluso haya quien desee alguien que dé espectáculos de circo, usando armas filosas.

—Tal vez —la voz de Sango fue baja, aún sin saber realmente lo que eso significaba—. Sólo una cosa: ¿Qué es un circo?

—No puedo describirlo. Necesitarías verlo —Miroku pensó en ello, para terminar corrigiéndose—: No. No creo que te guste. Pero supongo que encontraremos cosas que sí —en un lugar nuevo.

—Supongo —afirmó, sonriendo. No podía afirmarlo con la vista, pero sí con el tacto, cuando ella se acercó hacia él, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

Despedirse de sus amigos fue difícil para Sango, incluso para él, quien comenzó a estimar a esos dos personajes. Hubo una promesa de un regreso, de no olvidarlos, que aligeró un poco la ida.

No sabían qué les esperaba, si realmente la capital sería mejor que ese lugar, si no habrían personas que odiaran los lazos que no fueran _puros, _o si habría una ausencia de peligros a causa de la sangre. Pero nada en la vida podría asegurarse, y ese era un riesgo que tomarían sin dudar.

_"Te abrazaré en la lluvia interminable  
>Si estás ocultando la respuesta<br>En los pétalos teñidos del rojo de las camelias de nieve  
>Me encomendaré a la noche y continué en desconcierto"<br>_**—KAITO, CRESCENT MOON**

* * *

><p><em>Abiertos~ a Loops le gustan los finales abiertos~ tralala~. Agregué más lemon porque supongo que teóricamente lo que puse en el capítulo anterior fue algo más parecido al lime. Ah, y porque hay que consentir un poco al lector (:D). <em>

_**Agradecimientos especiales: Artemisa Neko-chan **_

_Loops Magpe, siguiendo el sendero cítrico._


End file.
